Outlaws of Love
by OrangeThor13
Summary: All Mail wanted to do was get away from his royal life and to be a normal. He runs away from the forts and meets a mysterious blonde peasant and instantly feels a connection with the moody blonde. Summary sucks. MxM.
1. prologue

**Hey guys, It's Pluto! So this is the beginning of my new fanfic of Outlaws of Love. I won't be updating this until a couple weeks or so. I just wanted to get the prologue up. **

**This is my first story. WOOT c: **

**I do not own DN. **

The young seventeen year old sat by his father and watched the peasants as they bowed and presented the King their monthly offerings. He surveyed the little girl, dirty from the early morning chores, as she bowed down on her knees and pushed a wooden basket full of bread to the guard that accepted the offering for the King. How he pitied the lower class. He hated offerings and he hated how everyone coward in fear or winced just from hearing the name of the royal family.

"Mail, do not pout. Princes so not sulk. Sit up straight!" a woman with red locks down to her waist and green orbs just like his own, scolded the prince.

"Yes, mother." He said to the queen and his mother.

He sat up, straightened his back from his slouch and put an emotionless gaze above the peasants. He wasn't supposed to look at the lower villagers, but his eyes betrayed him. He scanned threw the crowd, looking at the families huddled together in the crowded line. He often wondered what if would be like to live with the normal villagers. When he was young, he acted like the normals around his Nanny. She would act like she was his mother, the Queen, and he would bring his toys to her for the offering. He had a weird taste of fun, but considering that his Nanny was the only person he could play with and that he was sheltered in his room, he found interest in the littlest things.

His gazed locked on the next person that presented his offering. He wore all black, and his hair was a very bright blonde and hovering above his shoulders. He presented the King a covered up basket. When he thought no one was looking, he glared at the prince's father, but when he saw that the prince's eyes were on him, he bowed his head and waited for him to be excused.

After the offerings, Mail was tired, hungry, and bored. He wanted to go back to his room and talk to his Nanny. Even though she was getting in her late fifties, she was still very energetic. They would play games like hide and seek. Yes, childish games that his mother didn't really approve of but she didn't stop them.

Even though he was seventeen years old, he still liked to play children's games. He blamed it on his sheltered childhood.

"Mail, dinner will be ready soon. The servants will bring it up to your room when it's ready. Your father and I are very busy so we are not going to be eating as a family." Cecily Jeevas, the prince's mother, informed him when he was walking up the steps to his room.

"Yes, mother." Mail bowed to his mother and proceeded to climb the staircase. His room was on the fourth floor of the fortress so he has a ways to go.

When he reached his room, he collapsed on his bed and sighed. Offerings always reflected his mind about the lower class people. He wondered what it was like to be dirty and not be disciplined by his mother. He wondered what it was like being a close family that helped each other with chores. He wondered what it was like to have friends.

"Mail, what are you thinking about?" Nora, his only friend and Nanny from his childhood asked. She was now a servant for him.

"Just thinking about the lower class," Mail sighed "What was it like for you?"

"It was hard for me to see my family struggle through the tough times when we didn't have any money." She walked over to the prince and sat down beside him on his bed. "I honestly think that you wouldn't make it in the real world Mail. You haven't even ever made your own bed."

"I could easily figure it out." The prince growled.

"Mail, honey, you will never be a normal person. You were born into the royal family. That's a blessing."

"It's not a blessing, it's a damn curse." Mail turned onto his stomach and huffed. "I want to get out of here so bad. I want a _real_ family."

"You would have to deal with all the economic problems, murderers, chores, and many other tasks that you have never dealt with. It's a cruel world out there." Nora stroked Mails red hair while she explained. "Many people wish that they were in your place."

"And many people hate us."

"It's because they are jealous."

"I don't want people to be jealous of me!" Mail shot up and started pacing in front of Nora. "I don't want people hating me because they expect me to be like my father. I am nothing like that Man but my grand-father and my father are the crudest people to walk on the planet!"

"Mail, calm down. Once you are crowned King, you will show people that you want to help them. Prince Mail, you have the kindest heart in all of the land. I can see that and everyone else will. You haven't gotten to utter a word to the lower class so they don't know the real you." Nora smiled at the prince.

"But Nora, I don't _want _to be King." Mail whimpered.

Nora gaped at him, obviously surprised. Mail had never told anyone this. He was expected to be King without any thought of it. When he was in his mother's womb, he was destined to be King.

"I am going to find a way to get out of this place." He whispered. "I fairly hate it here."

"Mail, even if you wanted to leave, the guards would never let you leave." Nora stood up by him and hugged him. "But I will try my hardest to make your wish come true."

Mail smiled at his friend and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Thank you Nora."


	2. Chapter 1

LINELINELINELINE

**Chapter 1****. **

**In my mind this story takes place in the mid 1800's in England. And when I was reading throw this.. I was reading in a British accent.. /facepalms/ **

**This story is going to switch POV's a couple times because I didn't want to end short. **

**4 Months Later**

"I'm going to miss you prince Mail." Nora whispered to the prince.

"And I'm going to miss you Nora." Matt hugged her for what could be possibly the last hug they share.

The prince sighed and turned to his dark bay thoroughbred and the chestnut mustang tied to the thoroughbred. The thoroughbred was one of his father's fastest horses. Her name was Charity and the mustang was Serenade. Serenade was packed with Mail's necessities for his travel to a village that is near to one hundred and fifty miles away. It would take him at least five to seven hours to get there.

"As soon as I get close to the gates, run and get mother and tell her that I have gone missing." Mail went over the plan the hundredth time to Nora. The plan was to get close to the gates, the only entrance and exit there is, and Nora would tell Cecily that Mail would be missing. It was predicted by the both of them that she would get all the guards gathered around to tell that the prince was missing. Mail only had a couple of minutes to get out of the unguarded gates before the guards would come back.

"This is goodbye Nora," Mail whispered to his beloved Nanny and friend.

"You will always be in my heart Matt Jeevas." She choked on the new name that they have given Mail so that people wouldn't suspect. Mail was a very rare name.

Mail led his two horses out of the stables and hugged Nora one more time.

He made sure everything was right with the equipment on the horses. When he was satisfied with the ties on the mustang, he checked Charity's saddle, bridle, and reins. He leaped up to get on the saddle.

"Let's go Charity." Matt gave the thoroughbred a hard kick in her sides and they were off.

/Nora's POV/

"Your Majesty!" Nora ran as fast as she could in her long wool tunic. "Queen Cecily!"

"My goodness Nora, what has gotten into you?" The red haired woman asked when she showed up at the top of the first floors staircase.

"Prince Mail," Nora breathed. "He's missing."

Nora heard the gasp that hit the Queen from sudden shock. Her face showed horrific worry.

"Quickly, Nora get all of the guards!" Nora inwardly smiled to herself.

Just what they wanted to happen, the guards were all gathered in the ballroom of the palace and the queen was perched onto the stairwell. The King was pacing behind Cecily.

"I want all of you to search the ends of this palace. Report back to me if you have any signs of Mail's whereabouts. If you cannot find him in the grounds of the fortress, we will look outside of the palace early morning." The guards bowed on their knee after the Queen was done ordering them the search party.

Once they were all gone, Nora went back to Mail's room and sat on his bed. She was happy that he was to fulfill his dream, but she also was very wary about him handling the real world.

"Be careful Mail."

/Matt's POV/

Once Matt saw the guards leave, he jumped off Charity and ran over to the big gate. He knew where his mother kept all the spare keys to the gate and the doors in the palace. He made a trip to her room when she was busy ordering people around and found the key to the gate.

He stuck the key in the lock and unlocked it in seconds. The prince pushed the heavy door open and he ran back to the horses. He gave Charity another kick and she and Serenade ran out of the gates, into the dark night sky and unfamiliar land.

This was the first time Mail has been out of the grounds. He looked back to the disappearing palace and smiled. He was finally free.

Charity and Serenade's hooves were pounding like a drumbeat against the ground. Mail knew that they were going to need a break soon, but he wanted to make sure the palaces outline was unseen.

Charity snorted and huffed, kicking her head back. Serenade was tight on the rope behind Charity and his nostrils were flared.

"Just a little farther and we will stop." Mail wanted to get as far as possible from the palace but he eventually had to give Charity and Serenade a rest.

They went on for about fifteen more minutes in a full gallop until Serenade stopped completely, which made Charity pull back from the sudden stop.

The horses walked until they found a place to stop. It was a grassy area that had a couple of trees to tie the horses off to and a small brook running through it. Mail hopped off of Charity and tied her off by the water. He would keep Serenade tied to her so the ropes wouldn't tangle up.

Mail got out his wool blanket and laid it on the ground. He would only sleep for a couple hours so he could get on with his travel before dawn.

LINELINELINELINE

Mail woke up to the sound of hooves stomping the ground. He sat up to see that his horses were still tied up on the tree.

"Shit," Mail growled when he saw the palace's guards on their horses in the distance.

He over slept.

Mail stumbled to get up but he managed to grab his blanket that he slept on that night. He stuffed the blanket into the bag that was tied onto the mustang and mounted his horse. He kicked her but she didn't go anywhere.

He saw that she was still tied to the tree and he mentally slapped himself for his stupidity. He grabbed a knife that he conveniently had in his pocket and cut the rope. He slapped Charity's rear and she went into a full run.

Mail made the horses run until he was sure that the guards couldn't catch up to them. They ran a full five hours and then some last night so they were almost to their destination.

Everything looked good until he felt Charity stumble and went to the ground, causing him to get slammed onto the hard surface face first.

He didn't have any major injuries but he had a few cuts and scratches. He was mainly concerned about Charity who was breathing hard and lay on her side.

"Come on Charity, you can make it!" Mail said desperately. He felt bad that he over worked her but he has seen her so much worse when his father ran her for hours straight for three days. He was cruel when it came to training.

After a couple minutes of Charity catching her breathe, she got herself up on her feet and was ready to go. He patted the thoroughbred, very impressed with her spirit.

He didn't push her to run at the maximum speed that she and Serenade could go. He let them walk for a couple miles until he saw civilization over the hills. He kicked the horse to make her fully gallop to the small village.

The village where his new life would start.

LINELINELINELINE

**I didn't really like how I wrote this but it will do. I got to update because I got done packing early. I am going to Florida tomorrow for a week or two for a family emergency. After that, I will try to update weekly. /smiley face/**

**R&R loves!**


End file.
